Mistresses of the Night
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione meets her lover when her husband is out of town. Warnings: Infidelity, Sexual Content


**Title:** Mistresses of the Night  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Regulus  
 **Warnings:** Infidelity, Sexual Content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 835  
 **Summary:** Hermione meets her lover when her husband is out of town.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Marius Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - Bitter, Sea, Masculine, Crater

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - 16. Beach (location)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Myths and Legends - Task - Write about a steamy adulterous affair.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Pairing: Hermione/Regulus / Title: Mistresses of the Night (10) / Figure of Speech: Stumble Upon / Figure of Speech: Bite the Bullet / Verb: Arms / Verb: Beg / Verb: Bite / Verb: Close / Verb: Crash / Verb: Curl / Verb: Deny / Verb: Measure / Verb: Overwhelm / Verb: Paid / Verb: Push / Verb: Ran / Verb: Shrug / Verb: Sniff / Verb: Squeeze / Verb: Suck / Verb: Touch / Verb: Whisper / Verb: Wrap / Noun: Affair / Noun: Air / Noun: Beach / Noun: Clothes / Noun: Edge / Noun: Explosion / Noun: Fingers / Noun: Heart / Noun: Heel / Noun: Hole / Noun: House / Noun: Husband / Noun: Kitten / Noun: Legs / Noun: Mouth / Noun: Muscle / Noun: Necklace / Noun: Ocean / Noun: Partner / Noun: Room / Noun: Sand / Noun: Scent / Noun: Star / Noun: T-Shirt / Noun: Toes / Noun: Waist / Noun: Word / Adjective: Bare / Adjective: Bitter / Adjective: Busy / Adjective: Delicious / Adjective: Guilty / Adjective: Private / Adjective: Raspy / Adjective: Strong / Family: Brother / Said: Barked / Said: Gasped / Preposition: Beneath / Preposition: Between

 **200 characters in 200 days challenge:** 51\. Regulus Black

 **Hermione Pairing Competition:** Hermione/Regulus

* * *

Hermione forced a smile on her face. "So, how long are you going to be gone?"

Sirius carelessly shrugged. "Not sure. An Auror mission could be for who knows how long."

"And Marlene's going to be there, right?"

Sirius nodded as he looked at the shirt against his skin, measuring whether it looked good on him. "She _is_ my Auror partner."

Hermione didn't know why he had to try the shirt on himself. Everything looked good on Sirius. She also didn't know why he pretended there was nothing between him and Marlene. Even if he denied it, she could see the sparks fly between the two of them whenever they were in the same room.

She expected that sooner or later, she would stumble upon them in bed with each other. It should have let a crater size hole in her heart, but instead, it helped her feel less guilty.

She wasn't sure why they didn't just bite the bullet and end a relationship that has run its course, but both of them seemed to be holding onto each other, even if neither of them wanted to be together.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Once Sirius was gone, she grabbed her necklace and whispered, "Sanctuary," and the Portkey took away from the house.

As soon as she landed, she sniffed the air as the moon shone, illuminating the ocean. She loved the scent of the sea. The smell of the ocean air was soon overwhelmed by another scent, a masculine scent, as arms wrapped around her waist. "Hello, my sexy kitten."

Hermione closed her eyes as her head rested back against the strong chest. "Hello, Reg."

"How long are you here for?" he asked, fingers trailing lazily up and down her arms.

"I'm not sure. Sirius didn't tell me how long he would be gone."

Regulus quickly turned her around so fast that Hermione almost fell over. He crashed his lips down on her and savagely kissed her, biting her and sucking on her lips until they were red from the treatment.

When he pushed her away, Hermione steadied herself. "What was that for?" she barked angrily.

Regulus glared at her. "I hate when you mention my dear brother."

"Your dear brother is my husband," she argued back fiercely.

"And yet, you continuously find yourself in my bed. What does that say about you?"

Hermione swallowed the bile that rose up as the guilt infused her body. She didn't want to think about the wrongness of this... this...

Affair.

It was the only word for it.

She was having an affair with her husband's brother. She was an adulterer.

And Hermione couldn't stop it. She turned away from her lover and ran down the sand to the ocean.

Regulus was hot on her heels and just as she reached the edge, Regulus grabbed her again and they fell down into the water.

As his hands worked her t-shirt off of her, Hermione wasn't worried about prying eyes. There were some great things about having a lover who paid for a private beach.

His lips touched her collarbone and they seared her skin. "Reg," she huskily whispered, arching against his toned body, begging for his touch.

Regulus's raspy chuckle made her toes curl and when his hands cupped her breasts, and squeezed them just so, Hermione thought she would come undone.

Regulus always knew how to touch her just right.

And Hermione's hands were busy working Regulus's clothes off. She couldn't wait to touch his bare skin and feel his muscles bunch beneath her fingertips.

When they were both undressed and the ocean's waves moved them, their bodies continuously pushed against each other.

Regulus pushed his leg between her thighs and Hermione rubbed against his knee, moaning at the absolutely delicious friction.

Regulus's fingers trailed down her stomach, passed her bellybutton, and between her legs.

Regulus brought her to the edge but then backed away, removing his fingers from her body.

She reached between their bodies and gripped his erection, quickly guiding him into her as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Regulus held her tightly to him and thrust into her willing body. They moved against each other rapidly, both so close to their releases.

And when it came, it was an explosion that made them both see stars.

She panted as her head fell down to his shoulder.

"Maybe we should move this to the sand?" he gasped.

She breathed heavily as her fingers tweaked his nipple. "You'll have to carry me; I don't think I can walk."

Regulus didn't verbally answer; he simply walked out of the ocean and gently laid her on the sand.

As she caught her breath, he began kissing her stomach, his hair tickling her overly sensitive skin.

She knew she should still be feeling guilty, but as his mouth moved between her thighs and began hungrily licking her, her legs feel open in absolute bliss, and all thoughts of feeling guilty flew from her mind.


End file.
